


Never Say Never Again

by Nebelwerfer42



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Spooning, Vaginal Sex, minimal dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebelwerfer42/pseuds/Nebelwerfer42
Summary: He never thought he would live like this.





	Never Say Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> A Big thank you to cschoolgirl and slytherinsbookworm for the beta.

Leaning against the rough wooden wall, Logan stares out of the icy window of his cabin, a cigar loosely held in his hand, wearing only his jeans, despite the chill. He's been waking up early the last few months, earlier even than his usual routine. Something is changing in his life and he can’t shake the foreboding feeling that his time with Marie is growing short.

So he tries to extend these blissful times as much as he can. Somehow she is sensitive to his moods, when the change first manifested, she noticed immediately and it took great efforts on his part to mollify her. Now in these early hours of the morning, he can bask in her scent and is free to sort through his thoughts without giving her any additional worries.

The first rays of light scatter from a distant snowy mountain peak. Another day has dawned and another spring is, at last, visiting their hidden little corner of the world. Color is seeping slowly back into the land and the sky. More flowers are blooming each and every day. Even more vibrant and lovely is Marie. He saw her smiling more and more, over the last year, even made a friend or two in the quaint village just down the mountain. She is blossoming just like he knew she would, and with each passing day, she is ever more joyous and beautiful. And with each passing day, a little more dread sets into his life.

Sometimes it hurts to remember how she was when he met her. The grim determination as she struggled to stay afloat in the icy water. The strange light in her eyes when she first caught sight of him through the haze and smoke. The desperation in which she clung to him when he fished her out of the water and in the nights that followed.  
Shattering the grim routines of his life, she gives him her faith, restoring something he thought he lost decades ago, the hope for a better future. For her alone he did the unthinkable, he became a hero, and because of her, he went on to accomplish something incredible.

The brighter future is not for someone like him though. Too much blood on his hands, too many memories in his head to ever be able to consider a clean start in this lifetime. He left before the celebration of this new era even started. And there she is right beside him, full of determination and desperation. He is torn between his wants, his needs, and her future, her happiness, her safety. He tried explaining, shouting, even pleading. For weeks he tried in vain.

Yet she would not relent no matter what. Staying close to that desperation that so colored their initial weeks once again tinting their life together. In the end, he could not leave her, not with her standing by his truck, all her worldly possessions in a single beaten up suitcase, and all her hopes and dreams shining in her eyes whenever she looked his way. They left the mansion together in the dead of the night with nary a word with the others. Leaving them all behind as suddenly as they arrived.

Life on the road was rough, but he was content with her by his side. A year flew by before they settled on this cabin far to the north and deep in the woods. She is still a mystery, he never understands what she sees in him, why she stays and he suspects that deep down he doesn’t want to. He knows he doesn’t deserve this; he doesn’t deserve her, and the fear that along with an understanding of each other, that truth would so be revealed.

He is on borrowed time, every day spent with her is a day closer to that inevitable end. One day she will be healed or whole, complete, perfect. On that day she will see him, really see him and she will find him wanting. The haze would be cleared from her eyes and all the darkness clinging to him would be exposed. One day as the sun rises, perhaps not far into the future, will be their very last together, and he is prepared.

She no longer desperately clings to him at night, she now boldly and frequently ventures beyond the borders of their secluded home. Her sweet smiles are now shared with the world rather than solely reserved for him. Just yesterday he saw her full of mirth, brimming with delight as she conversed with one of the young men from the village. Even he can admit they looked quite the pair, radiant in their youth, a world full of possibility waiting just for them. He can’t help the pain that fills him at the thought of her departure nor the joy of knowing that she would finally be living up to her full potential without his shadow to hold her down.

A soft moan draws his eyes back to the bed they share. She’s been to town more frequently as of late, returning long after the sun has set. Last night was the latest she had been out; he is not sure what to think. Her scent more delectable than ever, and every so often he does detect the hint of another man, but it is so faint and distant, it could not be anything more than a brief casual touch. Yet he catches the same scent often enough as recently as last night that he can’t shake the thought that this might be her new lover, a man that can share this brighter future with her.

She stirs within the piles of blankets, eyes fluttering open, dark, expressive, and as always they seek him out first. When their eyes meet it never fails to fill him with a soothing warmth, and burning desire. The painful thought of never seeing her like this again is amplified by the mere notion that someone else might be the recipient of her love. Then she wordlessly beckons to him, a slight shift of her hip under the furs, the slow slide of the sheet that first exposed her elegant neck, a bare shoulder, stopping just before revealing her soft full breasts.

He can already feel himself hardening before his jeans drop past his hip. He crawls onto the bed slipping his arms between the furs searching for her. She is supple and all curves in the right places now, having filled out in the time they have been together. He feels a surge of pride when his fingers meet her warm, soft flesh. His mate, safe, protected, happy. He would do this and more for as long as she would allow it. He joins her underneath the warm furs and draws her close. Her hips pressing against him as his achingly hard cock slips between her thighs.

He cups her breasts teasing the peaks until he feels her body respond, she arches her back and tilts her head, baring the tempting flesh of her neck. He dips down rough lips meeting silky skin, biting her hard enough to leave an enduring mark then soothing it with his tongue. She groans at his ministrations, pressing her legs together hoping to add some friction where she needs it the most. It has been two days since they last made love, and he wants this to last, to keep her here with him as long as possible.

His fingers slide slowly past her abdomen, refusing to hurry despite her breathy protests. Who knows for how much longer he can still hold her like this, he must savor every last second he can. When he finally reaches the junction of her thighs he finds her, hot and slick, trembling with need. He always prided himself on his skills to bring pleasure to women but never has he found someone so responsive to his touch so attuned to his needs. He barely has to brush her little nub a few time before the sound of pleasure escapes her lips and all the tension building up in her body is released.

To have her in his arms writhing, lost in the pleasure he coaxed out of her gorgeous body is perhaps the single most satisfying moment of his long life. He would enjoy this moment more, extend it for as long as he could if it were not for his instincts. He can feel it pressing against the deep recess of his mind, a pressure slowly and unrelentingly building until it sweeps over him, pushing aside all thoughts save for the beautiful woman in his arms. He is inside her in a sudden surge of motion, all the way in, forcing a gasp from her lovely lips when he fills her completely. He can not hold back a groan, as her tightness flutters around him. He holds back the urge to simple pound into her, to claim her utterly.

Not all of himself agrees, he feels his cock pulse in protest, engorge itself, the lust he feels for her at the moment is almost overwhelming. Just as she comes down from her peak, he starts to move, long and slow, gliding in and out of her. He holds her tight against him, forcing her to endure the sweet pleasure that he is inflicting upon her senses. He cannot hold back long, she has become an expert in riling him. She knows just the right looks to give him when their gazes meet, just the right sounds to make when he draw out of her, and the perfect angle in which to receive each of his thrusts. His control unraveling, he grits his teeth and thrusts hard into her one last time, feeling his entire body tense as spurt after spurt of his seed pulses into her.

After, having long since lost the concept of time, he lies there with her, listening to her content humming, and feeling her hands caress his own. His eye cracks open when she guides his hands lower again and splays them out over her stomach. “I confirmed it last night, I’m due in late fall.”

It takes him well over a minute to truly understand what she is saying. He looks at her with awe and reverence and the strange circumstances over the last few weeks are slowly starting to make sense. She brings up one of his hands to her lips and kisses it tenderly. She glances at him quickly before looking away with a shy smile. “You're stuck with us now sugar.”

He never thought he would live like this, with the love of his life in his arms with dreams of a family and a future. Resisting the urge to howl in joy, he hugs her tightly, kissing her repeatedly on her neck. “Wouldn’t have it any other way darlin'.”


End file.
